Thronecoming (Doll Line)
Thronecoming is a Ever After High doll line that features the students in their outfit from the Thronecoming dance. The line consists of four signal-pack dolls and one doll (Briar Beauty) that comes in the lines playset. All the dolls were released June 2014. The webisodes feature designs for other characters in their Thronecoming outfits, but no more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction The outfits in the line feature in the Thronecoming TV Special that aired on the 2nd of November 2014. In the special, Raven Queen refused to follow her prewritten path and did not sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day and at the Thronecoming Festival she has a change of heart and informs Milton Grimm that she now wishes to sign the book. But, it turns out that the Storybook of Legends that Raven now wishes to sign is a fake! So Raven and her friends set out to find the real one. The outfits were also seen in the follow-up episode called And The Thronecoming Queen is..., which announced the Thronecoming Queen. Apple White Thronecoming Apple White Doll.png Apple White Thronecoming Doll.png Boxed Apple White Thronecoming Doll.png apple-white-thronecoming-doll-purse-819x1024.jpg apple-white-thronecoming-doll-heels-1024x901.jpg Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Apple wears her hair straight and has tied some front hair to a higher bun that flows free to the back. She has two strands of hair free going to both sides of her head. She has several shiny golden strands in her hair. She wears white and light brown eye shadow and has decorated her face with white flowers, red dots and glitter. She has red lips. Clothes: Her dress has big, red collar going down her waist to her golden belt and dropping pearl decorations. She has white faux fur bolero and strapless white topped ball gown dress with multiple layered hem. The bottom layer is red, second is golden mesh, third is light brown with shiny vine leaf pattern with scalloped hem open in front, fourth is the same as third but made from golden mesh and the figures are gold. It has two black bows on both side of the hem. She has long white pearl gloves with red bows on top and black shoes with red bow. Accessories: Apple has a golden fox mask with black holder, red flower bouquet in her left arm, golden earrings and a fox tail shaped pearl white handbag with golden lock. Extras: Doll comes with gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll storybook. Blondie Lockes Thronecoming Blondie Lockes Doll.png Blondie Lockes Thronecoming Doll.png Boxed Blondie Lockes Thronecoming Doll.png blondie-lockes-thronecoming-doll-with-madk-696x1024.jpg blondie-lockes-thronecoming-doll-purse-666x1024.jpg blondie-lockes-thronecoming-doll-shoes-1024x840.jpg Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Blondie's hair is rounded to two buns like bear ears and she has several golden strands in her hair. She has a straight lined fringe. She has light pink eye shadow and pink lips. She has small jewels and glitter as decoration on her face. Clothes: She has a golden collar with pearls dropping to sides showing brown faux fur straps. Her bodice is blue with golden ruffle trimmed with black edges and has two yellow bows under straps. The hem's top layer is blue with gold and copper bear and vine leaf pattern and has a ruffle on the edge. The hem is shorter and rounded from front to show her yellow underskirt with golden mesh topping with bow and dot decoration. She has long, blue gloves with golden edges and blue shoes with golden bows. Accessories: Blondie has a golden bear mask with a blue bow on top with black holder, yellow and golden bouquet on her left arm, big blue earrings and a blue handbag with golden bows. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll storybook. C.A. Cupid Thronecoming C.A Cupid Doll.png C.A Cupid Thronecoming Doll.png CACupid_TC_Face.jpg CACupid_TC_Stand.jpg Boxed C.A Cupid Thronecoming Doll.png Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Cupid wears her hair in a high ponytail and has pink, glittering strands in her hair. She has quite long and straight cut fringe with two long strands of hair on both sides. Her make-up is glittery light pink and she has little hearts and dots as decoration in her face. She wears light blush and has light pink lips with red heart. Clothes: Her bodice is pink and golden and has black fishnet coming upwards from the empire cut. Her hem has four layers, the first and second being full length but cut open from front, they're light pink and a mesh with hearts and leaves with pink glitter and black. Third layer is pink glitter mesh down to her knees and top layer is short, black mesh with pink glitter hearts and dot lines. She wears bronze and pink shoes up to her knees. Accessories: Cupid has a bronze mask with Pegasus's in it. Her wings are pearl light pink and bronze, she has golden bracelet's, left having a pink bouquet in it. She has wing figured golden earrings and bronze handbag with pink tassels. Extras: Doll comes with black doll stand and doll storybook. Raven Queen Thronecoming Raven Queen Doll.png Raven Queen Thronecoming Doll.png Boxed Raven Queen Thronecoming Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Thronecoming Raven Queen 3.jpg Doll stockphotography - Thronecoming Raven Queen's bag.jpg Doll stockphotography - Thronecoming Raven Queen's shoes.jpg Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: She has purple and black hair with purple glimmering strands styled in a half-up bun and the other part in a low ponytail. For Make-up, indigo lipstick, light purple eye shadow and sparkles and jewels on cheeks and forehead. Clothes: She wears a purple two layered dress which is rounded from left side. First layer is attached to black bodice and is decorated with holographic pattern and black and blue mesh ruffle. The second layer is decorated with silver dot lines and has under layer of same mesh fabric that makes the lower ruffle. She wears black gloves and purple and silver spiked shoes. Accessories: ''' Silver one-eye dragon themed mask with a blue and purple gems in the middle, black and silver bag, silver gauntlets with chains at the end and a purple flower on left one, large silver collar with scale design and black jewels at the end of bone details. The collar has a purple neck piece in front. Lower in her ponytail she has a purple and blue jeweled piece with silver chains. '''Extras: Doll comes with silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and doll storybook. Playset:Briar Beauty Briar TC Doll.jpg Briar Beauty Thronecoming Doll and Playset.png Briar TC Playset Sit.jpg Briar TC Playset DJ.jpg Boxed Briar Beauty Thronecoming Doll and Playset.png Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £49.99 ($49.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink and purple eyeshadow, light pink lips. Hair has small pink and violet stripes and glittering purple strands. Front of the hair is gathered back with a small bun. Clothes: Dress has pink, sleeveless bodice and pink, purple and white coloured skirt with black thorny vines pattern. On top of skirt is short, pink mesh skirt. She has black and silver rose and thorns belt which goes up to her shoulders. On the right there is silver rose, left goes just vines. She has long, black gloves with silver rose endings and black thorn vined heels. Accessories: Silver unicorn mask, pink earrings and ring. Extras: Book shaped playset that can be turned into three different scenes. Category:Doll Lines Category:Thronecoming Pages